Dog Days
Dog Days is the 16th episode of Evan Billion. Plot Evan was Sportacus, flying through the sky. He was holding Sharpoint and Kevin. Rocket was on his back. (Kevin): Land now! Jamaica's right below us. Evan flew down and landed in Jamaica. He reverted. The four saw some Jamaicans dancing and playing instruments. (Evan): I'm hungry. (Kevin): We've been invited to a feast by my friend Kee. Then, we can get some sleep, and then get up and look for Ben. (Evan): Great! When does the feast start? (Kevin): 6 minutes ago. (Evan): Aaaah! Evan ran away, then ran back. (Evan): Where is it? (Kevin): A couple blocks away. He ran away again. Theme song! Evan and Kevin were sitting at a table with Kee and his family. They were all eating. (Evan): Yum! This oxtail is OX the charts! (Kevin): That wasn't funny. (Evan): Okay, how about this one? I better CURRY up and finish this shrimp if I want seconds! (Kevin): Dude, just stop. (Evan): I'm going to RUN DOWN and get some more mackerel! (Kee): Pass the liver please. Kevin slid Kee a plate with liver on it. Kee threw some at Evan. (Evan): Okay, fine, I'll stop. Kee looked behind him and saw Rocket and Sharpoint eating jambalaya. (Kee): How's the food? They both gave him a thumbs-up. (Kevin): Well, I'm full. (Evan): Me too. Let's go find a hotel to stay in. (Kee's Mother): No need. You can all sleep here with us! There's plenty of room. I'll set up your beds. (Evan): Thanks. Later... Evan, Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint were all in their beds when someone screamed. They all woke up. (Evan): What was that? Kevin was running out the bedroom door. (Kevin): What are you waiting for? Come on! They ran to another bedroom, where Kee's mother was standing next to her bed. Kee and his uncles walked in. (Kevin): What happened, Mrs. Mai? (Mrs. Mai): It took Twee! (Evan): What is it? And who's Twee? (Mrs. Mai): The dogwolf! It took my husband. (Kevin): Excuse me for asking, but what's a dogwolf? (Kee): Not ''a ''dogwolf. ''The ''dogwolf. It's a wolf-like creature, but there aren't any more like it that we've ever seen. Every night, it comes and takes a member of our family. Because of it, I lost 3 aunts and a sister. (Evan): You're lucky you've got us! We'll stop it! (Mrs. Mai): Thank you! Please, get my husband back. (Kee): What about Shee and your sisters? (Mrs. Mai): ...Please, get my husband back. (Evan): Don't worry, I will. I have a plan. The next night... The bed in Mrs. Mai's bedroom was shown, and someone was under the covers. The dogwolf appeared in the window. He kicked it open and jumped inside. He walked up to the bed and tried to grab whoever was under the covers, but Evan as SA jumped out. The dogwolf slashed Evan, who blasted writing at the same time. The dogwolf slashed through the writing. Evan made a writing lasso and lassoed the dogwolf with it. The dogwolf grabbed the lasso and pulled Evan closer, then kicked him away. Evan made a writing net and threw it over the dogwolf. (Evan): I got him! Kevin, Rocket, Sharpoint, Kee, Mrs. Mai, and Kee's uncles ran in. (Mrs. Mai): What's your name? (Dogwolf): It's Ho'par. (Kee's Uncle 1): Where did you come from? (Ho'par): I'm a Loboan. I come from a moon far, far away called Luna Lobo. (Kee's Uncle 2): Why did you come here? (Ho'par): I like attacking people. I don't know why. It's just been a hobby of mine ever since I was born. (Mrs. Mai): Where is Twee? (Kee): And Shee, Tree, Quee, and Bee? (Mrs. Mai): But mainly Twee. (Ho'par): You don't need to know. Ho'par slashed through the net and grabbed Mrs. Mai. He jumped out the window and ran away. (Kee): You have to stop him! Evan made a writing rope and used it to lasso onto a pole that stuck out from a building. Evan jumped out the window and swung down to Ho'par. (Evan): Let her go! Ho'par let out a sonic screech, sending Evan back flying through the window. He reverted. (Evan): That didn't go very well. (Kee): You couldn't save my mom? (Evan): Sorry. I tried. But Ho'par won't get away with this! The next night... Ho'par walked into the room where Kee's uncles slept. He walked to one of the beds, but it was empty. (Voice): What do you think you're doing? Ho'par turned around and saw Evan. The others appeared around him. Sharpoint ran in and punched Ho'par, but Ho'par grabbed his hand and threw him. Rocket spat acid, but Ho'par jumped over it and kicked him. Kevin absorbed the wall and turned his hands into maces. He swung his hand and tried to hit Ho'par, but Ho'par kicked him down. Evan turned on his watch and tried to transform, but Ho'par tackled him. He grabbed Kee's first uncle and jumped out the window. (Kee): Uncle Zee! No! Evan, your plans aren't working! (Evan): Let's just try this one. We're gonna need an ostrich, some plastic bags, and a giant spoon. (Kevin): Evan, your plans stink. Let's try one of mine. So tomorrow, Evan's going to be the only one here. That's because me, our pets, Kee, and Kee's other uncle will be out getting some intel on Ho'par. Evan's asleep, and Ho'par takes him to where he took the others. Then, when Evan wakes up, he'll beat up Ho'par and free everyone. (Kee): Yeah! Let's do it! (Kevin): I'll go search on the internet for anywhere we can learn about our dogwolf. He walked away to an office, where he sat on the computer. He typed "Ho'par" into a search box, and searched. He clicked on a video. (Guy on video): Last night, some wolf thing just attacked my family and took my son! Ho'par grabbed the guy, then slashed the camera, ending the video. Kevin scrolled down to the comments. One of them said, "That same wolf thing took my grandparents!" Another comment said, "I heard that the wolf takes everyone he abducts to that abandoned bank!" Kevin turned off the computer. He heard snoring, indicating that everyone else was asleep, then smiled. He left, got into his car, and drove to an abandoned bank. Kevin walked up to it, and saw two beat up policemen lying on the ground. (Kevin): What happened to you guys? (Policeman 1): Wolf....beat us up. (Policeman 2): He's in here. But we're not supposed to let anyone i- He groaned, and went unconscious. Kevin walked in. A figure jumped above him. (Kevin): Wha? The figure ran past Kevin. Kevin saw a door that said, "Employees Only". He tried to run into it, but Ho'par grabbed him. (Ho'par): Two victims in one night! Oh, what fun! Kevin absorbed the door and fell down on purpose, landing on his back and squishing Ho'par. Ho'par kicked Kevin into the door, then jumped in himself. The room was full of people. (Ho'par): Alright, everyone. Time to get some rest! Ho'par flipped a switch, and the light went out. Kevin grabbed Ho'par's legs when he was walking and tripped him, but Ho'par sonic screamed, ripping the material off of Kevin, and sending him straight into the wall. Kevin fell to the ground, and went unconscious. Commercial break. Evan, Rocket, Sharpoint, Kee, and Kee's second uncle were all eating waffles. They finished their waffles. (Kee's Uncle 2): Where's Kevin? He's supposed to be guiding the search today. (Kee): He probably just went out for some late night driving. (Evan): He would've been back by now. (Kee): Hmm, interesting. I think he was on the computer last night. I wonder if the history says anything about where he went. (Kee's Uncle 2): Let's go check. They all went to the computer. Kee turned it on and went to the internet. He checked the history and pressed the thing on the top of the list. (Kee): This video is the last thing Kevin saw. The video appeared and they all watched it. (Evan): Read the comments. Kee scrolled down. (Kee): This one says, 'I heard that the wolf takes everyone he abducts to that abandoned bank!' That must be where Kevin went! (Evan): Let's go there then! (Kee): Evan, you stay, in case Ho'par comes. Sharpoint, Rocket, Uncle Ree, and I will go there. (Evan): Okay. They left and drove to the abandoned bank. They ran in. (Kee): Everyone's probably behind the 'Employees Only' door! They ran to the door, but it was locked. Rocket spat acid and melted it. They jumped in. (Woman): Oh no! It's the wolf! (Kee): No, it's just us! We're coming to rescue you! Everyone, form a single file line. They lined up and started leaving, but Ho'par jumped down from the ceiling and blocked them. (Ho'par): Going somewhere? I don't think so. He yelled extremely loud, sending everyone soaring backwards. Then, he kicked through a wall, and all the bricks piled up in front of the door, blocking everyone from escaping. Back at the Mai house... Evan was pacing back and forth. (Evan): They've been gone forever! I better go find them. And stop talking to myself. He transformed into Feet Balled and flew through the window, breaking it. (Evan): Not paying for that. He flew super fast to the abandoned bank, then flew in. Ho'par jumped in front of him and sonic screamed, sending him back out the door. Evan heard people in the employee room. (Evan): Hey! Let them go! (Ho'par): Nope. Evan flew into Ho'par and sent him crashing through the bricks. The people cheered as they left the room. (Ho'par): You're not going anywhere! Ho'par screamed as loud as he can. He created a wave of sound that pushed everyone back into the room and destroyed everything it came in contact with. Right before that sound wave disappeared, another one appeared. Ho'par kept making soundwaves. (Kevin): He's emitting waves of sound and using them as a shield! Evan, you've gotta find a way past them! (Evan): I have an idea. Evan became Sound Sample and flew into the wave. They sung Loud Music to My Ears, and after it, Ho'par was defeated. Everybody came rushing out of the room. (Guy): Thank you for saving us! (Evan): Don't mention it. It's just what I do. Everyone except Kee's family, Kevin, Sharpoint, and Rocket left. (Ho'par): So, what's going to happen to me? The two policemen walked in. (Policeman 2): Jail. That's what's going to happen to you. The second policeman put a muzzle on Ho'par, while the first one cuffed him. They took him away. (Kevin): I guess we'll be leaving now. I had a good time in Jamaica, but we have to keep looking for Ben. (Kee): I understand. Have nice travels! Evan, Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint left as Mrs. Mai, Kee's second uncle, Kee, Twee, Shee, Tree, Quee, Zee, and Bee waved goodbye. In jail... (Ho'par): Clearly, they've underestimated Loboan digging skills. Ho'par quickly dug a hole in the ground, and climbed into it. THE END Characters *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint *Jamaicans *Kee *Kee's Relatives *Policemen Villains *Ho'par(first appearance) Aliens Used *Sportacus *SA *Feet Balled *Sound Sample Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Unfinished Episodes